


The Snördblåt

by needleyecandy



Series: Silly September [3]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack, IKEA, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4781603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needleyecandy/pseuds/needleyecandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki needs a snördblåt, and he doesn't trust anyone else to find the perfect one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Snördblåt

**Author's Note:**

> The IKEA Trilogy begins. Enjoy!

"Thor. Get up." 

"What? Why?" Thor mumbled. 

"We have to get to IKEA before it opens." 

"Again, why?" 

"We need a snördblåt _now_ , and they're doing the free meatballs thing again. If we don't get there before the rush, there's going to be so many people shoving their way to the café that we'll never be able to find what we need." 

"Can't someone go for us? I am sure Jarvis can find a courier willing to run an errand. I brought some gold with me." 

"I'm not letting _hired help_ choose my snördblåt," Loki answered haughtily. 

"But they're all exactly alike, that's the whole point of IKEA," Thor protested. 

Loki snorted. "Sure. That's what they want you to think." 

Thor tried to dress inconspicuously. His size made it impossible to completely avoid attention, but the faded jeans and the red hoodie did something to conceal his identity. Or rather, they might have, if only Loki weren't wearing the exact same armor he'd worn when he'd tried to subjugate Stuttgart. 

"Did you really need the horns?" Thor muttered as Loki took down yet another hanging display. 

"Shut up, Thor," Loki told him. He stalked down the long, meandering path as shoppers scattered in terror. "We made it from living rooms to dining rooms in less than five minutes. If I'd dressed like you, that would have taken us an hour." 

"Where are the snördblåts, anyway?" 

"Downstairs." 

"So why are we up here?" 

"Shut up, Thor." 

At last they reached the stairs to the ground floor, right next to the café, where they would find - and Loki could sort through until he found the perfect - snördblåts. 

Loki caught Thor's arm before he could take the first step down. "Just a moment." 

"I thought you wanted to buy this thing and get out?" 

Loki had a particular knack for appearing to meet Thor's eyes without actually _quite_ meeting them. He did it now. "There's free meatballs." 


End file.
